


Little At The Office

by Alices_Madness



Series: Adventures In Littlespace [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Daimen is amazing, Gen, Joven is clueless but we love him, Joven is helpful, Joven said he likes snuggles in the blanket fort video, Light Swearing, Mari is the bestest not-mother mother, Mari is the greatest, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Wes is crying and everyone is sad, Wetting, and you can bet your butt im taking that to the grave, boze says she hates kids but you know what cannon dont bother me, cuddle piles, i swear i'm getting to the little!Shayne stuff just give me 84 years, little!Shayne Topp (mentioned), little!Wes, lots of them - Freeform, movies - Freeform, she loves little wes and you cant say otherwise, snuggles, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Wes is feeling really little at the office, but his friends don't know he regresses. And they find out. In questionably one of the least favorable ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-sexual! Please do not make this sexual!

They were just recording a few episodes of Maricraft, nothing too much. But, sometimes it just happens and you can’t help it, and it fucking sucks. It just kind up creeps up on you and you can’t do anything until its too late. That's how it happened when Wes ended up regressing while at the office. He was feeling super small and was hoping to somehow get away with playing it off like he didn’t feel like going with everyone to grab lunch later, so he would have a few moments alone. They finished recording and were backing up their recordings, sending them to the editors, when Wes suddenly really had to go. Like, really badly. He took off his headphones and stood up, but he couldn’t stop the sudden rush of relief that washed over him when he did. He gasped, a sob catching everyone’s attention.

“Wes-“ Joven started, but Wes quickly rushed out of the room to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall, tears falling. Of course, of course, he had to go and wet himself at the office. In front of everybody. Great, now their all gonna think he’s gross, that he’s baby and he needs a diaper, they’re all gonna hate him now-

“Wes, Wes are you in here?” The door opened, Joven’s voice filling the small tiled room.

“Go away!” Great, even his voice sounded like a baby’s, they think he’s a baby, he's gross, their gonna hate him!

“Wes, you okay buddy?” Damien’s voice joined Jovens, and he heard them walk over the stall door.

“GO ‘WAY!” He shouted, his crying turning into sobbing. Great, this was just great, great day!

“We’re not gonna leave, you’re locked in the bathroom crying. We’re not gonna laugh at you.” Damien promised. Wes wiped away his tears, but more kept falling.

“Wes, do you need to change?” Joven asked.

“Yea,” Wes answered, his voice small, and broken by crying.

“Do you have extra clothes here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You gotta tell me where buddy.”

“D-desk.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in just a minute.” He heard Joven leave, but Damien was still outside the stall. A small commotion outside erupted, ended in the door being slammed open.

“I don’t care! I’m gonna help him! Fuck off!” Mari’s shouts echoed through the small room, scaring Wes to back up against the wall of the stall before the door closed again, and her footsteps came over to join Damien in front of the door.

“This is technically a crime, you know?” Damien laughed, but Mari didn’t respond.

“You okay?” Mari’s voice was soft, caring, and damnit, made him regress even more. Wes didn’t answer her, his tears finally slowing.

“It’s okay, you know, you wet yourself. Joven’s done it before, you remember that first Smosh Summer Games?” The memory brought a small smile to Wes’s face, a small laugh escaping.

“Come on, you don’t have to lock yourself in the stall, you know.” Damien tried to coerce him out of his hiding spot.

“Nu-uh.” Wes shook his head.

“Promise we’re not gonna laugh.”

“nu-uh.” The door opened again.

“I found a pair of sweatpants, but I didn’t find any underwear.” Joven held the pants up over the door for Wes to grab. He did, using the soft fabric to wipe away a few tears.

“We’ll wait outside,” Joven told him before he heard them walk out. He hung the dry pants on the coat hook, before struggling with the button of his jeans. After a minute, he gave up, sighing. Stupid wet denim. He was starting to feel gross, the feeling of the urine-stained pants grossing him out. He struggled for another minute or two, succeeding in unbuttoning the material, but the jeans didn’t want to move. They were content being stuck to his wet skin. The door opened again.

“You need help, buddy? It’s been a few minutes.” Mari’s voice called out.

“Uh-huh.” He nodded. He unlocked the stall, Mari waiting outside.

“You really had to go, huh?” She asked, laughing softly. Wes panicked, he knew they’d laugh at him. He tried to back up, but only ended up stumbling against the edge of the toilet.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you!” She tried to catch him, but he really caught himself.

“Yea you are, you think I’m a big baby! Think I’m gross.” Tears started falling agin.

“Oh, Wes, no I don’t! You’re not gross, or a baby! It’s called an accident for a reason, you didn’t want to wet your pants!”

“Do-don’t think I’m gross?”

“No! No, no, not at all! You couldn’t help it! You should’ve told us to pause for a minute though so you could’ve gone.”

“Pwomise?” He asked, his speech starting to sound more like a toddlers.

“Promise. Now, you wanna get out of those gross pants?” He nodded.

“Okay, I’ll help.” She helped him out of the wet clingy denim. Wes and Mari had always been really good friends, but he was surprised she was helping him get changed.

“You can get the rest?” She asked as he stepped out of the pants. He thought for a second.

“Okay, I’ll see if Damien or Joven can help you wash up and finish changing.” She smiled, before leaving him alone in the bathroom. It was only a minute before Damien walked in.

“Joven was being a wuss, and Mari said you wanted help finishing changing?” Wes nodded.

“Well, come on.” Damien helped him out of the gross wet underwear and helped him wash up, before helping him into the sweatpants.

“Tank ou.” Wes mumbled

“No problem. You wanna come back to the gaming room?”

“Nuh-uh, gonna hate me, think I’m gwoss.” He shook his head.

“No, they don’t think you’re gross, they just wished you had told them you needed to stop recording so you could use the bathroom!” Damien could see Wes was still hesitant, “I promise, no one will laugh at you. No one thinks you’re gross, they all know it was an accident.”

“Pwomise?”

“I promise. If you come back to the room, I’ll give you a cookie.”

“Cookie?” Wes perked up, a smile finally reappearing on his face.

“Maybe two. But only if you come back to the room with me, okay?”

“Okay!” Wes nodded. Damien picked up the wet pants and underwear, and lead Wes back to the gaming room.

“Ask Mari for the cookie, I have to go put these in the washer.” Damien continued walking, down to the cleaning room. They had a washer and dryer installed for the costumes, so they didn’t have to lug them back and forth from houses. Wes pushed open the door, greeted by everyone looking over at him. He walked over to Mari though, trying to ignore everyone else looking at him.

“Damien said I’d get a cookie.” He told her. Suddenly, he heard laughter from across the room. He looked up, scared, he knew they’d laugh at him, he was a big baby, they hated him-

“Stop it, you guys. He’s earned a cookie.” She told them off, the laughter dying out. It didn’t make him feel any better though, knowing they only stopped because Mari told them too.

“Here you go, big guy.” She smiled, handing him a chocolate chip cookie from the snack jar on her desk.

“Tank you.” He sat in his chair, pulling his feet up so his knees were up to his chest as he nibbled on the cookie. After a minute, the cookie was half gone, and he felt someone’s hand land on his shoulder. He glanced up at them, seeing Boze.

“You wanna watch something on the big screen?” She asked. He nodded, not giving a verbal reply, instead, just nibbling on the cookie.

“What do you wanna watch?” He shrugged, spinning his chair around so he was facing the rest of the room, and the tv.

“How about the Lego Movie 2? I’ve been meaning to watch it.” Joven offered. Wes nodded. Joven connected to the tv, starting up Netflix, and starting the movie. After a while, they had made a huge pile of pillows on the floor, everyone joining in a huge cuddle pile. Wes slowly started falling asleep, finally falling asleep softly sucking his thumb. Mari carefully got up, and shut off the movie, letting him sleep, joining the cuddle pile once more. They all stayed like that for a while, a couple dozing off now and then until someone’s alarm went off.

“Ugh, fuck. Damnit, someone turn that off!” Joven groaned.

“Whose phone is it?”

“Think it's yours, Joven.”

“Oh fuck you’re right.” Everyone laughed as he turned off the alarm, tossing his phone somewhere.

“Mmhm,” Wes, the bottom of the pile, started to move, waking up.

“Oh fuck!” Boze suddenly fell off her perch at the top of the pile, rolling off to the floor.

“Sorry,” Wes mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“Ah, you’re good, I’m fine.” Boze laughed, standing up. She helped Damien and Joven get up, Mari standing up by herself. Wes sat up, stretching

“Listen, about earlier you guys,”

“It’s fine, I think I already understand.” Mari cut him off.

“Age regression?”

“Yeah. I kinda figured. You act like a child much more often than someone who doesn’t regress would.” She explained

“I’d, actually like to know what's going on?” Joven asked.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, I mean, you lived with him.”

“Basically, I mentally regress to the age of roughly somewhere between 3-5 years old. It helps me deal with stress and my depression.” Wes explained.

“Oh, okay!” He explained it a little more in-depth for everyone, then they all sat around talking for a little bit before the day was over and people started leaving. Wes stayed behind, grabbing his pants from the washing machine, before finishing getting everything together. Eventually, it was just Mari, Damien and Wes left in the room.

“Listen, I just want t say sorry for you guys having to help me change, it must’ve been awkward.”

“It wasn’t a big deal, I was happy to help. And I’d be more than happy to watch over you again if you regress at the office.” Mari told him, before throwing her bag over her shoulder, saying her byes and ‘see you tomorrow’s, before leaving.

“It wasn’t a big deal, to be honest, I deal with stuff like that all the time. Shayne is an age regressor too.” Damien told him.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, he regresses a little younger though, from 1 to 4 usually. Sometimes if he’s home alone, or he has a whole day for him to be little, he regresses a little older. Like Mari said, I’m more than happy to help you, dude. And hey, I’ll talk to Shayne tonight, maybe you guys can have a playdate or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be fun.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow!” Damien waved bye, walking out and down towards the Smosh Pit offices. Wes sighed, smiling. He had a safe space with his friends. He had a safe place at the office. And nobody laughed at him, or hated him, or thought he was gross. He thought he might take Mari and Damien up on their offers, it’d be nice to have someone look after him while he’s little. Especially at the office.


	2. Blanket Forts Always Solve Your Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes is still new to this whole idea he can tell someone when he's feeling small. He's still scared his friends are faking their care and are annoyed with him. But can a concerned Mari and blanket forts fix everything? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so, so, so much. I had the first chapter in my notes for so long because I thought no one cared, or would read it, but you guys seem to love it! So thank you guys so much, and I really hope you enjoy this one as well!
> 
> P.S. THIS IS NOT SEXUAL. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE THIS SEXUAL. THANK YOU.

“Hey Wes, you wanna come get lunch with us?” Damien asked.

  
“Nah, I gotta finish editing this to make the upload time. Get me something though!”

  
“Okay,” With that, Damien left, leaving Wes alone in the room. In truth, he didn’t need to stay behind to finish editing, he was nearly done. He had woken up in little space this morning but had to come into work. He was still new to the whole idea of being able to tell his friends when he was feeling little, opting out of telling them, instead just allotting himself the 30 or so minutes everyone else would be out for lunch. Once he was sure they were gone, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the little space tag on Instagram, falling deeper into his regression, until he was suddenly interrupted by the door opening. Only when he quickly turned his phone off and pushed it onto the desk did he realize he was sucking his thumb too. He pulled it out of his mouth, wiping it on his shirt. It wasn’t healthy to just rip yourself out of headspace like this, he knew it, but he couldn’t let them see. He couldn’t let them know- what? They know! They already know! They know you’re a big baby, you’re stupid, can’t control your head so you have to be a fucking child, fucking stupid. You’re pathetic, why would they ever accept you? They’re just faking it, they hate you, you’re gross, you suck, no one's gonna love you, why would they? You’re just a big baby, can’t do anything right-

  
“Wes, what's wrong?” He was suddenly aware he was sobbing, and everyone was watching him. He started to panic, but couldn’t form any words, he only started to cry harder.

“It okay! It's okay! What's wrong, buddy?” Damien quickly realized what was happening, rushing over, testing the waters by putting an arm around Wes. They hadn’t discussed boundaries yet, he didn’t know where to draw the line with little Wes.

“No!” Wes shook his head, pushing Damien’s arm away. He didn’t want to let them know, let them take care of him again.

“No? No what?” Damien, bless his soul, was trying his hardest but Wes pushed him away.

“No!” They were gonna get annoyed with him, they didn’t actually want to take care of him, why would they? He wasn’t gonna let them help him, if they helped him he’d get attached and when their true emotions finally come out it gonna hurt too much.

“Wes, it’s okay, you just tell us what’s going on. Please?” Mari was quick to offer her attempts. He just shook his head, crying harder.

“Wes, please. We don’t like seeing you cry, but we can’t help you unless you tell us what’s wrong,” Mari insisted.

“D-don’t wa-nna,” 

“Wes, I promise, no one here hates you or thinks you’re gross, or weird. We really, really do wanna help, but you gotta tell us what’s wrong,” Joven tried his hand at helping, remembering what had made Wes cry like this last time.

“Promise?” Wes looked up at his with watery eyes.

“Pinky promise,” Joven held out his pinky finger, and Wes slowly took it with his, wiping his eyes with his other hand. Mari shot Joven's inquisitive looks, but he just shrugged. It took Wes a little longer to completely calm down, and stop crying, but he eventually relegated to sitting quietly, sucking his thumb.

“Wes, I’d really like to know why you were crying,” Mari told him, leaning against the desk. Boze, Joven, and Damien were trying to finish up their work as quickly as possible so they could play something altogether.

“Gonna hate me,” Wes mumbled.

“No, Wes, we could never hate you. We’re a family, aren’t we? A family doesn’t hate each other,” Mari explained. Wes just looked down, avoiding her gaze.

“Wes, look at me. We’re always gonna be there for you. We love you. Big you AND little you. We care about you, and we want you to be happy. And if you’re feeling little, you just have to tell us, and we will always figure something out. If you ever need someone, we’re here for you. We’re a family.” Mari hugged him, and he hugged back. They stayed like that for a while, until Boze interrupted them.

“So we wanna build a blanket fort or what?”

“Yea! Blankets fort!” Wes clapped his hands, excited. Boze and Mari laughed before they scheduled out jobs. Boze and Wes were in charge of finding all the blankets, rugs, pillows and bean bags from around the office while Mari, Damien, and Joven finished their work. Wes and Boze headed out, immediately heading down to the stages, knowing nothing was being filmed for the next few days. They searched through the stages until they found the different bedroom sets, piling all the blankets together and toting them back to the room. They continued going through the office, picking up all the comfort items they could find and adding them to the pile in the office. Once, Damien, Mari, and Joven had finished their most pressing, had-to-get-done-today work, they all worked together to construct a giant blanket fort spanning the whole room. They covered the tv too, so they could watch movies and eat snacks. Once it was all complete, they searched through all the movies they had. 

“Mary Poppins Returns is pretty good. Lasercorn was telling me about it, he took Tyler to go see it when it opened,” oven offered, and everyone agreed. Wes wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to cuddle, but he didn’t know if anyone else wanted to. He was just about to work up to courage to say something, hewn Joven called out,

“Hey! Whats a blanket fort without snuggles? I like snuggles,” Wes smiled, climbing over to Joven and kindly taking the invitation. Soon, Boze, Mari, and Damien joined them in a large snuggled mess, all engrossed with the movie playing on the screen. None of them noticed when to door opened, or when Matt Raub and Ian stuck their heads inside to see what was going on. At the sight of all their friends in a large cuddle pile, they couldn’t help but smile. Damien helped Wes give them the rundown of what had happened, and they were both more than supportive. They smiled, knowing how hard it was for Wes to tell them, he hadn’t even told his girlfriend, and how happy he looked now that he had somewhere to go and a group of people who would understand. Admittedly, it was gonna be hard a first to understand it, but it would help him majorly in the long run, and they all knew it. They quietly shut the door, leaving the Games Crew none the wiser to their peek into their movie-blanket-fort afternoon.


End file.
